Heart Of Stone
Heart Of Stone is the 6th episode of the first season of "The Hero's Of Olympus" and is the 26th episode overall in the series Synopsis After saving her kingdom, from a ghost, Princess Anastasia of Alcatraz, becomes anamored with Percy, but her crush on Percy soon becomes a dangerous obsession, causing Percy to realize how he truly feels about Annabeth, and causing Ana to target her in order to destroy Annie and Percy's love, and tries to "get rid" of her. Sub-plot Alec tries to make amends with Magnus, after there date night turned into a disaster Plot The episode starts with Percy narrating, explaining how love can destroy, even the strongest hero's, and heal even the biggest wounds, and explains, that love is the most powerful weapon in the universe, and even the strongest curse in the world, is no match for love, or at least, that's what Theseus told him, and that Percy himself, is not sure how such a simple feeling can bring even Achillies down to his knees, Percy also explains, that love is also a dangerous weapon, that can only be controlled by the heart, and nothing else, and that love can cause some people to go mad, explaining the story of a surtan someone In the holy city of Alcatraz, the Alcatrazian kingdom is under attack by a ghost, and the princess of Alcatraz is, about to be ambushed by the ghost, but Percy intervenes and knocks the ghost back, with his sword.The rest of The Titans arrive, and battle against the ghost. During the battle, Percy saves Annie from an attack, from the ghost, by tackling her. Annie ends up on top of him, and awkwardly thanks him for saving her, Alec intervenes, and tells them that there attacks aren't working against the ghost, so Isabelle ,uses her whip to grab a vase, and Percy and uses his mark, to suck the ghost inside of it. After the ghost is defeated, Princess Anastasia, runs over to Percy and hugs him, Making Annie jealous. Ana thanks Percy for saving her kingdom, and kisses him on the cheek, (making Annie even more jealous) and invites Percy to a ball that's being held tomorrow night, Percy declines, saying that he was busy tomorrow night, but Annie says it's okay for him to go, and Princess Ana, says that the rest of the team can come to, since they all helped. Tyson is estactic, and ask's Isabelle to be his date, she says no but he grabs her arm and runs away. THEME SONG Percy explains this to Tyson, and Tyson replies by saying, that this is just a long winded way of telling Annie that he still has feelings for her. Percy says that he's having second thoughts about telling Annie that he's not over her, Tyson says that Percy has kept his true feelings inside for to long, and if he doesn't tell her the truth, soon then he may loose her forever, this alarms Percy. Percy gets even more alarmed when Annie,and Isabelle arrive,Tyson quietly tells Percy to talk to Annie, Percy tries to tell Annie the truth, but chokes, and stutters a lot, and runs away embarrassed. Tyson goes after him, and tells Percy that he should talk to Theseus. Theseus says that his feelings for Annie, seem to be growing, Percy claims to have been able to suppress his feelings, for Annie for awhile, Theseus knows that this is not true, on a count that he has kissed her a lot in the past year, and implies that maybe Percy may be falling in love with Annie, Causing Percy to pass out. After Percy comes to, Tyson becomes fed up and yells that Percy has been avoiding the truth for to long and that if he doesn't say something soon, then he Tyson will, Percy ask's Tyson why he cares so much, and Tyson says that he thinks that Percy and Annie are meant to be together. Percy says that he's still not sure how he feels. Grover, and Isabelle intervene, and Grover suggest that he should just go to Piper for help, they all agree. Later, Piper tests Percy using a glass of water, Piper asks Percy how he feels when he sees, Annie, the water starts to boil, then Piper asks how he feels when Annie smiles, the glass get hotter, piper then asks how he feels when Annie touches him, and the water begins to boil over, lastly, Piper asks Percy how he feels when Annie kisses him, the water completely boils over, and catches on fire, Piper shrieks, and Percy jumps up, and puts the fire out and Piper says that Percy's "got it bad", and tells Percy to just talk to Annie, and he leaves to do so. Later, Alec is seen trying to call Magnus, but he keeps getting his voice mail. he continues to do so several times, until Grover intervenes, and Alec tells him about there date last night, and how it went horribly wrong, and that he's been trying to make amends with him all morning. Tyson Intervenes, and says that (since he's such a master with "the ladies") he says that he should just Magnus some time, and later he'll respond, Alec listens to Tyson's advice and Agrees, to call Magnus later. Later,